hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Districts of Panem (The Hunger Games)
The nation of Panem was separated into a total of thirteen nation-states known as districts, twelve of which are recognized as operational by the Capitol, and each being responsible for producing, procuring, or refining goods in a particular industry as dictated by the Capitol. All of the districts are subject to the unrelenting will of the authoritarian Capitol, and have no known influence concerning the national politics of Panem beyond their own individual territories. This article mainly concerns about the information of the Districts, as well as the Capitol. The Capitol The Capitol is, hence its name, is the center and the largest city of Panem. Meaning, she is the center of attention. She has hazelnut eyes, black hair and has very white skin. She is always seen wearing rather 'creative' and weird outfits and a blue colored wig. She is very sophisticated and very spoiled. She always wants the limelight all to herself that she forgot that there are starving children the country. She enjoys watching the Games because in her eye, it's just a game. In the entire book series, she is shown to have hated District 12 so much that she bombed the district after the games in Catching Fire, not knowing this would have only resulted District 12 a temporary paralysis due to the fact that Katniss Everdeen was rescued by District 13. After Mockingjay, it is revealed that she changed her ways when Paylor became president. District One One is one of the wealthiest Districts in Panem. She is a very close friend of the Capitol, until she eventually betrayed her on Mockingjay. It's unknown if their relationship has rebuilt. She has Emerald Green eyes, Beach Blond hair and fair skin. She is most likely seen wearing a diamond necklace and a sequin shirt that is made out of diamonds. She usually behaves like a bratty, snotty, way-too-stuck-up, nine-year-old who would throw a tantrum if she don't get what she wants. Because of her once-closeness to the Capitol, she is usually shown as a favorite to win. She also has a physique 'to die for'. It's only in book one that District 1 has hated District 12. In Catching Fire, it is revealed that she told Gloss and Cashmere to sacrifice themselves so that Katniss would live and the Districts finally free of the Capitols rule. She is one of the 4 districts to pry from the Capitols rule. District Two Two is one of the wealthiest Districts in Panem. He used to be Capitol's girlfriend. During the duration of his romantic relationship with Capitol, he secretly holds a crush on District 12. They have broken up during the war. He has Icy Blue eyes, Dirty Blond hair and Fair white skin. He has an incredible physique due to years of being trained by Peacekeepers. He is brave and fearless and is willing to protect Panem at all cost. He usually hides his feelings too well, that no one suspects a thing of what he really feels about them (Although it is stated by District 7 that she knows about District 2's crush on District 12) He didn't hate District 12 all-in-all, in fact he was very proud when Katniss got an eleven. During the events of Mockingjay, he usually escapes to District 13 and visits District 12's ward when she had a temporary paralysis and has admitted his feelings for her. Hearing those, she returned those feeling back. They began dating after Mockingjay. District Three Three is one Twelve's closest friends and allies. He is one of the two smartest district in Panem (aside from District 5). He secretly hates the Capitol and hopes that she would change her ways (or die). He, like most of the districts citizen, have ashen skin. His hair is platinum blond and has purple eyes, similar those of Finlands. He is very smart and usually uses his intelligece to sort, analyze and solve situations out and uses this as self-defense. He hates the though of killing other people for amusement. He considers District 12 as his only friend, but late open up to Districts 4, 7 and 8 during the events of Mockingjay. He is the only one who knows about what lies ahead of Panem and whether if there are other civilazations outside of Panem. District Four Four is one of the wealthiest Districts in Panem. He (among the male Districts) is the sexiest one of all, putting Districts 2,6 and 10 into shame. He secretly hates the Capitol. He has a tan skin to die for, a pretty face that would put Cato and Peeta to shame, and a mega-incredible physique that would make Taylor Lautner and Ryan Gosling cry. People descride him as a pretty boy, but deep down, he is friendly. It also shows that he has somewhat poor taste in women, falling for girls who are mental. He tries to be friendly to District 12, but always fails. During Catching Fire, He allied with other Districts to bring the Capitol down. District 5 Five is a more neutral Distritc of Panem. He is one of the Districts that has gotten a little to low recognition in the book. He is also intelligent like Three,however, is more sneaky that the rest. He has Violet Eyes, Black Hair and White Skin. He is scrawny look ing and is deem weak by the rest, not knowing that he can use his intelligence to get back at them. It was stated that he has DID. However, his dark side only seems to come out during the games. He usually doesn't get along with other Districts, He only joined the rebellion because he and his people has already enough of Capitol. District 6 Six is a more neutral District of Panem. While having low recognition, he has a notable number tributes metioned in the book; famous one being of the Morphlings. He has gold caramel eyes, dark brown hair and fair skin. He is described as cute and mascular. He also has eyebags under his eye from sleepless nights due to insomia, drugs and designing cars, trains and other vechicles. He hates traveling and prefers to be in his cozy home. He is also very-friendly. However, underneath that friendly persona lies a deep-dark secret. He is a father with a child under his household name Chicago and his grandchildren: Erudite, Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity and Candor. It is shown that he feels very sympathetic towards District 12. District 7 Seven is a lower middle-class district in Panem. She is pretty much the most brutal among the districts and passionately shows her hate to the Capitol. She is Canada's only descendant. She has red hair, blue eyes and a pasty white complexion (probably to the cold weather). She's is known by the Capitol and the district as cold, ruthless, sarcastic and mean and she hates the Capitol with a passion. She doesn't get along with anyone and will not hesitate to cut them with an axe if she gets irritated by them. It was noted that she hates having her tributes being dressed as trees. Although she tries to ignore District 12 in the first book, she tried (coldly) to be befriends with her. As it progresses, their hatred towards each other disappeared and become real friends (although she questions her relationship with District 2). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fictional States Category:City Category:Just for fun Category:Unrecognized Countries